


Fireworks

by AlleyKat6



Series: Connor: Become Human (Post Detroit Stories and Adventures) [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Celebrations, Connor & Hank are a family, Connor and Hank are a family but not father & son just yet, Family Bonding, Family fun, Festival, Fireworks, Fourth of July, Gen, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Summer, Takes place in 2040, about two years post best ending, laid back summer fic, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleyKat6/pseuds/AlleyKat6
Summary: Connor doesn't understand why humans enjoy setting off fireworks as a form of celebration...but he finds that he enjoys their bright and colorful displays.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> A small fic inspired by some summer fun of fireworks and cookouts.

It was the dog days of summer. July fourth was approaching and firework shows were already taking place all over. Connor and Hank were on their way to one such show now. A full festival with food, activities and of course fireworks at the end of the night.  
  
But, Connor didn't understand something about it. Why do humans enjoy partaking in the igniting of low explosive pyrotechnic devices? How could fireworks be fun?  
  
"Hank?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Why do humans enjoy partaking in the igniting of low explosive pyrotechnic devices?" Connor had a habit of overcomplicating things and speaking extremely technical.  
  
Hank sifted a glance to the android beside him "...What are you on about now?"  
  
"Fireworks." Connor clarified. "Why do humans find fun in fireworks?"  
  
Oh. Huh. That was a good question. "I dunno. It's just fun kiddo." Hank shrugged.  
  
He didn't really know. Wouldn't the answer be different for each person? And for everyone that liked them, there was plenty more who didn't. Some people like the loud sounds, others like the bright colors. For a lot, it was simply a nostalgic tradition. For Hank, it was a combination of all those things. He grew up going to an annual independence day festival with his family. And he used to love taking Cold to that very same festival.  
  
The child loved fireworks even as a toddler he would stare in awe. Eyes wide with amazement and wonder instead of full of tears. The only exception was his first fourth of July. Cole had almost been a year old and Hank had made the wise decision of staying home. The baby cried as people set off smaller fireworks in their backyards. Hank and his wife sat at home trying to comfort their son. The following year they took the happy toddler out to the park and to their surprise he loved the fireworks show.  
  
Hank himself enjoyed the shows put on by various venues, but the small fireworks people could set off in their backyards would sometimes cause a surge of panic, especially if he had fallen asleep and was woken by the bangs. Fireworks often sounded like gunshots and to the hardboiled Lieutenant the sudden sound sent his heart pounding.  
  
"But what makes them fun? I don't see the appeal…" Connor curiously pressed for an answer.  
  
"It'll be a different answer for everyone Connor."  
  
"Why do you like them?"  
  
Hank sighed. It was always twenty questions with the inquisitive android. He didn't mind most of the time. Other times it got on his nerves.  
  
"They're bright n pretty I guess" He didn't have a true answer he just liked them. "You'll like 'em too once you see them for the first time"  
  
"I have seen them before. I watched videos of various displays."  
  
"Watching videos just ain't the same as experiencing it in person."  
  


* * *

  
  
They arrived at the festival and managed to find parking. The early evening sunshine washed the area in warmth. The heat from the summer day was cooling off. Music danced through the air as a live concert was being performed elsewhere in the park. It was gearing up to be a perfect summer night. After getting Hank something to eat, and Connor scolding the man for how many calories was in his meal, the duo settled in for a fun summer night.  
  
"Lieutenant..."  
  
"Hank." The man corrected.  
  
"Hank...why are you going up for funnel cake? You already had a hamburger and a large soda. It's not recommended that you ingest any more fats or sugars" Connor lectured. Hank was doing good at eating healthier too. What was he doing?  
  
Hank couldn't help but roll his eyes. "It's a festival Con. Summertime. You gotta have the staples of summer." One night of cookout and fair food wouldn't hurt him. It certainly wouldn't be as bad as the three years of unhealthy eating and alcohol consumption he previously put himself though.  
  
Connor gave a sigh but let it slide. Maybe Hank was right. It was a festival after all. Hank couldn't help but chuckle at Connor's sigh. Like an irritated parent with a disobedient child...yet he was the younger of the two.  
  
Hank couldn't help but wonder if the android would ever actually be a parent someday or what the android would be like around an actual child. With all the concern and fuss Connor put into taking care of his fifty-five-year-old father figure, Hank somehow just knew Connor would be able to put just as much care and attention into childcare.  
  


* * *

  
  
Soon the evening turned to dusk and soon enough it was dark enough for the main event: fireworks.  
  
With a bright burst of color and a loud crackle, the show began. Set to music the pyrotechnics went off one after the other.  
  
The android sat staring up at the sky his eyes wide with amazement. An amused, childlike grin crept across the android's features. The louder of the booming fireworks shook him to the core and he found something fun about the rattling in his frame. Hank was right. Watching in person was way better than the videos he had been watching.  
  
Now, he knew why humans found this entertaining. It was exciting. It was bright and pretty and loud. It was great.  
  
Hank glanced over at him. The reaction was priceless...and somewhat bittersweet. How could a mature adult, a capable and great detective at that, have the same reaction his little boy use to? Connor wasn't naive by any means, he knew how to fight and kill...he even had done just that before, but there was still so much of the world he hadn't experienced. He was young even compared to most androids. He had a lot to see and do still.  
  
The show ended and everyone clapped, shouted and cheered. Connor was smiling like a goofball.  
  
"You enjoy the show, kid?"  
  
Connor nodded. "I now understand why humans find it a fun pastime."  
  
"Way better than watching videos?"  
  
"Way better, I didn't realize how they rattle you."  
  
Hank smiled and patted Connor on the shoulder. "Good to hear. Now let's get on home."


End file.
